


Down by the Bay

by beadedslipper



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Character catches a cold, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beadedslipper/pseuds/beadedslipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne catches a cold.  Jack steps in to nurse her back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down by the Bay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a sucker for fics where the strong, independent character gets taken care of. So, here's Jack fixing Phryne up after a dunk in the ocean.

Phryne shivered where she stood in Jack’s office.  She was drenched from head to toe and wrapped in a scratchy prison blanket that was doing absolutely nothing for her.

If they never had another case down by the wharf it would be too soon.  The docks were full of bad memories and those memories had only been added to this time round.  Smugglers, thankfully of illegal arms instead of girls this time, had been unloading their contraband.  When they caught Phryne poking around they ‘dumped her in the drink’ so to speak.  Fortunately Jack and Hugh had been around to fish her out and, between the three of them, the scoundrels were trussed up within the hour.  But that did nothing for the state of Phryne’s clothes.

She shivered again, a bone-deep shudder wracking her small frame.  Her teeth clacked in her skull, drawing Jack’s attention from where he was scribbling away in the case report.

“All right Miss Fisher?”

She nodded shakily, sniffing against the force of an itch that she could feel building in her nose.  It was no use and she sneezed explosively into her elbow.

His brow furrowed in concern.  “I’m afraid I don’t believe you.”

“I’m fine Jack.” She told him, but her voice sounded weak even to her own ears.

“Go home Miss Fisher.  A hot bath and straight to bed with you.  Things are all but wrapped up here.  You don’t need to stay for this.”

She smiled, a hot bath sounding wonderful.  “Who’s the nurse now?”

Jack smirked.  “When it comes to you Miss Fisher, I find myself playing all sorts of unlikely roles.  Now go.”

Phryne nodded, for once gracious in defeat.

She could feel Jack’s eyes on her as she left.

\---

Miss Fisher went home, uncharacteristically quiescent to his orders.  The hours passed but Jack couldn’t shake the worry that buzzed below his breastbone.  It had been a steady frustration all afternoon.

He glanced at the clock.  It was still twenty minutes to six.

“Close enough.” He muttered to himself.

He stood up, sweeping his overcoat on and settling his hat on his head.  He strode out of his office with purpose.  “Night Collins.”

Hugh looked up from the reports he was examining.  “Early night sir?”

“Just need to check on a friend.” Jack replied vaguely.

Hugh, used to his inspector’s unforthcoming ways, nodded.  “Have a good night then sir.”

Jack touched a finger to his hat in acknowledgment and made his way out into the Victorian evening.  The drive to Miss Fisher’s St Kilda home was easy.  There weren’t many cars on the road, for which Jack was grateful.  That unsettled feeling was still there and the urge to violate some traffic laws would’ve been much stronger if there had been more drivers in his way.

He drew up beside her house, frowning when he didn’t see any lights on.  His frown deepened when no one responded to his knock on the door.  Trying the handle and finding it to be unlocked, he poked his head into the foyer.

“Hello?  Mr. Butler?  Miss Williams?”  His voice echoed in the quiet house.  Disconcerted now, he stepped into the foyer and shut the door behind him.  “Is anyone here?”

A sniffle answered him.  He followed the noise into the lounge.  A tiny ball was curled up on the chaise wrapped in that damnable camp blanket.

“Phryne!” He exclaimed, hurrying over to kneel at her side in concern.  She was wrapped up tight around herself, the blanket stretched over her feet and covering her nose.  He brushed her damp hair off her forehead to reveal her face, recoiling at the temperature of her skin.  “You’re burning up.”

She blinked blearily at him.  “Jack?”

He unconsciously stroked her overheated cheeks, his face tight with worry for her.  “Where is everyone?”

“Out.”

Jack frowned.  “Miss Williams?”

“Dot’s visiting family.” She croaked.

“Mr. Butler?”

“His day off.  He was gone when I got home.  And of course Jane’s still away at school.”

“What about your two red raggers?  They’re always hanging around here.”

She shrugged, coughing thinly.  He rubbed her back, trying to ease her breathing.  Her thin shoulders quaked beneath her still-damp clothes.

“I thought I told you to take a hot bath Miss Fisher.” He said sternly.

“I just wanted to lie down for a moment.” Phryne replied weakly.

Jack shook his head.  “Alright.  Time to get up.”  He wrapped an arm underneath her shoulders and levered her from the chaise.

Between the two of them, they got her up the stairs and into the bathroom.  Keeping a supporting arm around her waist, Jack reached down and opened the hot water tap full throttle.  Steaming water began to pour into the tub.  He waited for the tub to fill, allowing Phryne to nuzzle into his side and press her burning face into his neck.  She shivered constantly and Jack was truly worried about her.  If he had known she was this poorly and coming home to an empty house, he never would’ve sent her off.

When the tub was full he turned the tap off and pulled Phryne upright.  “Are you well enough to take it from here?” He asked.

“Mmhmm.  Thank you Jack.”

Jack nodded and released her.  The moment his hands left her body she swayed dangerously.  He caught her immediately, scooping her up into his arms and cradling her against his chest.  “You are a dirty liar Miss Fisher.”

She chuckled thickly against his chest.  “Guilty.”

Jack hesitated for the first time since entering the house.  Here was where he would certainly be crossing the line of propriety.  It was scandalous enough for him to be upstairs in the home of an unmarried woman, especially when no one else was home.  But now, if he wanted to get Phryne in the bath without her seriously injuring herself, he would have to undress her.

Her violent shiver decided him.  Phryne needed his help.  Propriety was overrated in this instance.

He set her gently onto the floor, propping her up against the side of the tub.  He crouched before her, cupping her face so she met his eyes.

“I’m afraid I’m going to need to undress you Miss Fisher.  Is that all right?”

Even in her near-delirium she still managed to smile suggestively at him.  “Why Inspector, I thought you’d never ask.”  She spread her arms, though they mostly flopped uselessly to her sides.  “Undress away.”

Taking a deep breath and struggling to keep a smirk from his lips, Jack slid that horribly drab blanket from her shoulders.  It didn’t look right on her and he was glad to see it gone.  Her blouse still clung damply to her skin, though it had dried considerably in the last several hours.  With trembling fingers he reached for the tiny mother-of-pearl buttons and began to slide them, one by one, through their eyes, starting at her neck and working his way downward.

He kept his eyes carefully averted, not wanting his first glimpse of Miss Fisher’s bare form to be when she was so helpless.  Of course, he couldn’t help but notice how soft her skin was under his hands or how good she smelled.  However, those unavoidable bits of information that his brain so greedily catalogued were all he allowed himself.  The circumstances might be against him, but he was determined to be a gentleman.

Eventually she was bare.  Jack removed his jacket and rolled his shirtsleeves to his elbows.  Then he picked her up and deposited her carefully into the still-steaming water.  Miss Fisher sighed quietly, relaxing noticeably when the heat of the water began to seep into her tense muscles.

Jack washed her carefully, lovingly.  He paid special attention to her poor hair, which was matted and tangled with sweat and salt water.  He added more hot water to the tub more than once, determined to get Phryne warm as soon as possible.

When she was glowing and pliant under his hands, half-asleep from his ministrations, Jack pulled the plug.  He scooped her out of the water, wrapping a heavy towel around her shoulders and rubbing her all over.  The hot water would quickly go from ally to enemy if he allowed her to stay damp in the cooler air.  He determinedly did not pay attention to the topography of the curves his hands were forced to map.

He wrapped her back up in his arms, carrying her out of the bathroom and through the hall, trying doors until he found a room that had to be hers.  He carried her inside, sending a silent blessing up to Miss Williams when he saw Phryne’s pyjamas already laid out on her bed.

Trying to remain clinical and detached even as his heart pounded with worry, Jack carefully dressed Phryne.  She was obedient as a rag doll.  It was disconcerting.  She was normally so full of life and fire and independence that for her to be quietly accepting his manhandling, even if it was meant to help, was enough to make bile rise in his throat.  When they’d first met he would’ve been thrilled if Miss Fisher had been half so compliant.  But now, having gotten to know her and to appreciate her quirks and eccentricities, as well as her sterling character, he never wanted to see Phryne so helpless again.

Finally she was covered and Jack breathed a sigh of relief, his mind free once again from the overwhelming temptation her bare form provided.  With exceeding care he settled her beneath the covers, fluffing up her pillows beneath her head and scrounging up two extra blankets which he piled on top of her.

When she was all warm and settled, he took a step back.  Phryne smiled sleepily up at him.  “Thank you Jack.”

He smiled gently at her, his dark eyes warming her as much as the bath.  “Of course Miss Fisher.”

“Stay.” She breathed, reaching out blindly.

Jack let her questing hand find his.  “Sleep Miss Fisher.  I’ll be here when you wake.”

\---

Phryne came to wakefulness slowly.  Her sleep had been deep and so restful and she felt worlds better.  Early morning sunlight streamed through her curtains.  Memories of the previous evening came back to her in a rush and she smiled in satisfaction at the image of Jack taking such exquisite care of her in her weakened state.

Speaking of Jack, she looked around in confusion, seeing him nowhere.  She was sure he had promised to stay with her.  Not that she could blame him for leaving in search of his own rest once she fell asleep, but still, she was a tad disappointed to find him gone.

No doubt by the time they saw each other again he would’ve replaced the safe barrier of propriety between them.  Whatever intimacy they might have built by his caring for her he would have undoubtedly buried at the back of his mind in a little box, never to be spoken of again.  She sighed, sinking more fully into her pillows.  At least she had her memories.  That was something, she supposed.

Just then, the door to her room opened.  A familiar brown suit backed in.  Jack turned around to reveal the breakfast tray he was carrying.  His lips quirked slightly.  “Oh good, you’re awake.”

She perked up, smiling in surprise.  “Jack!”

“Good morning Miss Fisher.” He replied, bringing his tray over to her bedside and placing it across her lap.

“What’s all this?” She wondered, examining the tray.  There was a steaming bowl of soup, full of chicken and pasta by the looks of it, the end of a long baguette, and a tall glass of orange juice.  There was also a cup of tea, still warm.

“You need to eat.” Jack explained.  “You can’t fight a cold on an empty stomach.  That’s what my mother always told us.”

“Don’t tell me you made all of this yourself.”

“While it might surprise you to find that I can, in fact, cook, I have to admit that this was not my doing.  There was a tureen full of leftover soup in your cold box.  I give all the credit to the incomparable Mr. Butler.  I simply reheated it.”

Phryne grinned up at him.  “How positively sweet of you Jack.”

He blushed.  “All in the line of duty Miss Fisher.”

“I believe this goes above the call Inspector.” She teased him gently.  “Thank you, for taking care of me.”  She squeezed his hand gently where it rested on her bedspread.  She ran her thumb lovingly across his knuckles.

“Phryne…” Jack began, his eyes locked on where their hands were connected.

“Jack.” Phryne replied.

He met her eyes, searching.  “You worried me.” He confided.

“I’m fine now, all thanks to you.”

“Still, I can’t help wishing you would take better care of yourself.”

“If not taking care of myself rewards me with your tender ministrations, I have to be honest Inspector, it’s not a great encouragement to change my behavior.” She joked.

Jack huffed a laugh, running his free hand through his hair and smoothing it back into place.  “You are…utterly incorrigible Miss Fisher.”

Phryne grinned unapologetically.  The mischievous look in her eyes faded quickly though and, with a gentle tug on his hand, she pulled him until he was sitting beside her on the edge of the bed.  She met his eyes, feeling a little like she was baring her soul with what she was about to say.  It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

“In all seriousness Jack, I’m glad I have you to worry over me.” She told him.  Slowly she lifted their clasped hands.  She pressed her lips into his knuckles, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Jack released a shuddering breath.  “Always Miss Fisher.” He promised.  He cupped her cheek gently, smiling when she leaned into his touch.

“Phryne.” She reminded him.

“Phryne.” He murmured, entranced.

He had agonized over it for so long that he thought when it finally happened it would be much harder but, in actuality, it felt as natural as breathing to lean in and press his lips to hers in a sweet, loving kiss.  She sighed into his mouth.  She shifted, trying to press herself up into him.  He eased her gently back into the pillows, leaning forward so that she wouldn’t have to overexert herself.  He kissed her once, twice, three times, tiny, sipping presses of his lips that allowed her to breathe.  Her lips were just as soft as he imagined and even more delicious.  Jack could see himself quickly becoming addicted to their taste.

When he finally pulled back, only far enough to see her, she opened her eyes to gaze at him adoringly.  He smiled back, indescribably joyful.  Everything would change now, but he knew, if Phryne put her hand to it, it would certainly find a way to be better.

“That may not have been the wisest course of action, considering your illness.” He acknowledged.

“Wisdom is often overrated.” She countered, eyes sparkling.

Jack grinned.  “I have to admit, I find myself agreeing with you in this case Miss Fisher.”

He leaned in to kiss her once again but the sound of the front door banging shut had them springing apart.

“Miss?!” Dot’s voice rang out from below.  “I’m back!”

Jack sighed, a little disappointed.  Phryne smirked at him.  Carefully, more conscious of propriety now that they weren’t alone, Jack rose from her bedside and headed for her bedroom door.  He opened it just in time to meet Dot.

“Good morning Miss Williams.” Jack greeted from within Phryne’s door frame.

Dot’s eyes widened.  “Inspector!  I…wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“I’m sure.” Jack’s lips twitched.  “I was just leaving.  Miss Fisher caught a cold yesterday afternoon after an unfortunate dunk in the bay.  She’s much improved this morning but she’s still recovering.  So, do not, no matter how much she complains, allow her to overexert herself today.”

Jack shot Phryne a look, who was blatantly pouting at him.

Dot smiled kindly.  “Of course Inspector.  Thank you for taking care of her.  I hope it wasn’t too much trouble.”

Jack spread helpless hands.  “I’m not sure Miss Fisher is capable of being anything less than troublesome.”

His smile took the edge off his words and Dot was warmed to see the affectionate glance her mistress and the Inspector shared.  With any luck, the two of them may have finally sorted things out.  Now wouldn’t that be a miracle?

The detective inspector turned to go, lifting a hand to tip a hat he wasn’t wearing.  Dot hid a smile behind her hand.  Miss Fisher didn’t even try to hide her amusement as Jack sighed in exasperation with himself.

“Good day ladies.” He said, turning to leave.

“Dinner tomorrow?” Phryne called eagerly after him.

He turned back with a smile.  “I wouldn’t miss it Miss Fisher.”


End file.
